Legendary
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Takes place after the SSE,the villains are gathering for an unknown reason. Who better to send than legendary mercenary Solid Snake and famed bounty hunter Samus Aran. My first story. Rated T for violence and language. DISCONTINUED
1. Objectives

Legendary

Legendary

Samus Aran, clad in her orange and red power suit, walked through the large blast doors of the Galactic Federation outpost.

After what became known as the "Subspace Invasion "many allies of the fighters who helped defeat Tabuu, had created bases in the territories that were harmed by Subspace.

After walking through the blast doors, Samus came face to face with a representative from the Galactic Federation. Samus saluted him, and the representative followed suite.

"Glad you could make it Samus" said the representative.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Samus replied, "What's the situation?"

"Several SPC warships have been detected in our vicinity" the representative explained while showing the ships' location on a nearby screen.

Samus nodded signaling for the representative to continue. The representative cleared his throat and continued.

"From what our hackers were able to decipher from chatter among the ships, it appears they're moving in to support an unknown ally".

Samus nodded in acknowledgement, the representative continued once more.

"We want you to track these pirates, find out their plan, and disrupt them in anyway

possible, do you accept this contract?" the representative finished.

"I accept this contract, representative" Samus said as she made her way to her ship.

"Good, now hurry and stop those pirates" the representative yelled after her.

Meanwhile, miles away from the Federation out post was another base belonging to Philanthropy, the anti Metal Gear organization

operating independently from the other organizations, inside the base was the legendary mercenary, Solid Snake training in a VR simulation.

Snake had just taken out a virtual enemy soldier, and was about to take out another when all of a sudden the simulation stopped, and in

Walked Dr.Hal Emmerich or Otacon as he was called by his colleagues.

"Always one to spoil the fun, eh Otacon?" Snake said slightly disappointed that his simulation was turned off.

"Snake this is important, the Colonel wants to see you immediately!" Otacon said urgently.

Snake, not affected by Otacon's sense of urgency, left the room to the main operations center.

When he made it to the ops center, Snake saw Colonel Roy Campbell sitting at a desk with Mei Ling on his right.

"Snake, please have a seat "Campbell offered.

Snake refused Campbell's offer and remained standing.

Campbell turned to Mei Ling "Mei Ling please relay our mission data on the operation to Snake."

Mei Ling nodded, and walked over to a large computer screen, and flicked several switches.

"Just minutes ago our sensors picked up an unidentified aircraft heading northwest of our position'

"We launched several drones after it and this is what they gathered" Mei Ling finished.

The image was of two men getting off the aircraft, the first man was significantly older than the other and

Was dressed in a spaghetti western fashion, the other was a younger man with a tan complexion and blond hair,

Wearing a brown trench coat, brown pants and a pair of army boots.

"_Liquid, Ocelot" _Snake said in his mind.

"Revolver Ocelot, and Liquid Snake, the two masterminds behind the Shadow Moses Incident, and the two remaining

operatives of special operations FOXHOUND." Campbell said grimly.

Snake remained quiet until the colonel continued, "Snake we want you to find the reason there are here and eliminate them,

Snake are you up to the challenge?"

Snake simply replied "Affirmative" which meant he accepted the task.


	2. Infiltration

AN: I'd like to thank my first viewer celticskyedancer for submitting a review to my story

**AN: I'd like to thank my first viewer celticskyedancer for submitting a review to my story. **

**I hope that more people will read and review my story.**

Infiltration

Samus's ship was closing in on the pirate vessels in front of her. The vessels themselves, appeared to be heading towards what appeared to be a massive floating

fortress. The fortress itself reminded her vaguely of the floating Isle of the Ancients that herself, and Pikachu had escaped from months earlier, although the fortress looked

more like a castle than anything else. The pirate vessels launched several smaller vessels which landed on the castle.

Samus maneuvered her ship past the larger pirate vessels she then transferred her ship to an orbiting like function, and then moved to a launch pod in the back of her ship. She then launched the pod towards the surface of the base.

When the pod hit the surface, Samus emerged, and aimed her arm cannon around in case the owner of the base had deployed sentries to inspect the crash. When none

came she turned to the pod and inspected it, she nodded to herself knowing full well that the pod crash would make a good enough distraction that would give her enough time to get into the base.

Samus then noticed several pirates heading towards the crash site. While the pirates inspected the crash Samus made her way into the base.

Snake had just made his way into the base through an air vent. When Snake got out of the air vent, he stared in awe at the complex before him.

He then kneeled down and turned on his codec.

"This is Snake, I've made my way into the base." Snake spoke into his codec.

"Excellent, Snake!" he heard Campbell reply back through the codec. "Where are you now?"

"I'm not sure this place is amazing, I don't even know were to start".

"Snake, I'm uploading a map of the case to you now," Otacon said over the codec.

"How are you going to do that?" Snake said confused.

Another voice came over the codec, this one was female.

"Snake, remember that PDA I gave you before the mission?" Mei Ling said joining the conversation.

Snake searched through his gear. Inside was his trusty SOCOM, some grenades, a Nikita missile launcher, a cardboard box, and a cypher, he then pulled out the PDA and Mei Ling continued.

"I designed that PDA for you so we could transfer info to you from our base" Mei Ling finished.

Once the map data was uploaded Snake turned off his codec and headed down the nearest hall. Once he reached the end of the hall he found himself face to face with a large glass window. He peered out the window and saw a large round table with several figures sitting around it including Liquid and Ocelot.

Samus moved down a large narrow hall until she came to large glass window. She was about to peer out the window and see what was going on until she sensed another presence. She stood up and looked around frantically for the intruder.

Samus walked through a sliding door to her right and when she got to the other side she saw a man, dressed in bluish-gray outfit, putting a device into the glass as if he was trying to listen in on the meeting below.

She aimed her cannon at the man and shouted "Freeze".

The man slowly turned around and put his hands in the air turned around only to stare into the barrel of a primed and charged arm cannon aiming for him.

**AN:** **I hope this chapter convinces more people to read my story, the next couple of chapters will be pretty big so please read and review.**


	3. Battle in the Base

AN: This is one of those really big chapters that I mentioned last chapter

**AN: This is one of those really big chapters that I mentioned in the last chapter. (This is a pretty violent chapter, so viewer discretion is advised) **

**Encounter and Ridley**

When Snake turned around to see who had caught him, he was surprised to see not some kind of monster of some kind, but some kind of orange cyborg. It didn't appear to be one of the sentries he saw while he snuck into the base. He squinted his eyes a bit to try and see behind the machine's visor, he noticed a pair of eyes, they were feminine.

"Hands behind your head" the cyborg ordered.

Instead of obeying the cyborg's orders, Snake retorted "You know screaming inside an enemy base isn't too bright."

Samus growled, infuriated at this man's arrogance.

Snake took his chance while the cyborg was in thought; he rolled to the side and threw a grenade. Samus immediately retaliated by firing a missile at Snake.

Their battle had begun

* * *

Meanwhile beneath Snake and Samus's duel, behind the glass window, the villains were about to begin there meeting.

Among them was the Space Pirate leader himself Ridley. Ridley was requested to attend this meeting by the sponsor of the meeting, Master Hand. While waiting for the other villains to arrive Ridley noticed on the floor above him several laser blasts and explosions**. **He recognized the lasers and missiles being fired, they belonged to his arch enemy Samus Aran. But who did the other shots belong to?

Ridley smirked to himself, if Samus's "combatant" puts up a strong enough fight to weaken her, he would arrive once the combatant was defeated and finish Samus for good.

* * *

After rolling away from a blast from Samus's arm cannon, Snake turned on his codec, and contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, who is this broad?" Snake growled

"Oh no, Snake that's Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy!" Otacon replied frantically. "Why is she attacking you?"

"She attacked me out of the blue for no apparent reason, THAT'S WHY!" Snake snapped at Otacon. After regaining his calm Snake asked "How do I defeat her?"

"Snake, all I can do is wish you luck in defeating her" Otacon said, sad about the fact he couldn't help his friend.

Snake turned off his codec, and ran towards Samus while uncocking a chaff grenade. When the grenade exploded Samus noticed her weapons weren't working. Samus growled to herself, knowing now she would have to fight Snake in hand-to-hand combat, until the chaff grenade's effects wore off, she muttered under her breath, "Damn, he's good".

Samus saw Snake charge at her signaling that he was going to strike her. Samus quickly dodged Snake's attack, When Snake's attack missed, Samus quickly ran over and thrusted her arm cannon into his stomach. Snake felt the wind knocked out of him, but he remained in his CQC stance. Snake quickly regained his composure fast enough to catch Samus's armored foot as she tried to axe kick him while he was recovering. He threw her foot back, which threw her off balance, now while she was recovering he dashed over to her and delivered a knee thrust into her abdomen, and quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick.

Samus hit the ground with a thud, while getting up she noticed that the effects of the chaff grenade had worn off, which meant her weapons were working again. She quickly got up, and fired an ice missile which froze Snake's feet to the floor she then charged up her arm cannon and fired it at Snake.

When the charged shot hit him, Snake felt a sharp pain ring throughout his body. He than smacked into a wall from the force of the shot, he slowly felt his whole world go black.

After seeing Snake get struck down by Samus's charged shot, Ridley saw his chance to finally end Samus Aran were she stood,. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Samus looked over her power suit she noticed it was badly damaged in some areas, but nothing her ship could not fix. She was about to make her way back to her ship for repairs, but was stopped by an earsplitting screech, her eyes widened she knew that noise anywhere. She got down on one knee, and aimed her arm cannon around. Things seemed back to normal until all of a sudden Ridley burst through one of the large doors, and grabbed Samus with his claws.

Ridley brought Samus close to his face and screeched at her. Samus lifted her arm cannon, in attempt to fire at him. Ridley noticed this, and decided to tighten his grip on her until a sickening crunch was heard; he had just broken her firing arm. Samus cried out in pain, Ridley smirked. Ridley then used his jaw to rip off bits and pieces of Samus's power suit, he then proceeded to throw her to the ground and smack her with his tail.

Samus, now losing blood and consciousness, tried to stand up, but fell pitifully in this attempt, much to Ridley's delight. She then slowly slipped out of consciousness, knowing full well that Ridley was going to kill her.

Snake began to wake up from his unconscious state. As soon as he awoke he noticed he was staring at some kind of "pterodactyl" thing with its back to him, he also noticed Samus lying in a heap in front of the dinosaur. He slowly reached for his codec to get in contact with Otacon.

"Otacon, there is some kind of purple pterodactyl here". Snake said skeptically.

"SNAKE, that's Ridley, he's Samus's enemy!" Otacon replied horrified.

"Her enemy huh, maybe that explains why she's lying in heap in front of him" Snake said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Otacon replied confused. "Snake, Ridley's the leader of the Space Pirates; he's the one who killed Samus's parents." Otacon said solemnly.

"So wait your telling me this prehistoric monster was the one who killed Samus's parents" Snake said sorrowfully.

"Yes" Otacon replied "Snake you have to help her."

Snake turned off his codec, and then looked at Ridley and then at Samus. Snake felt pity for Samus, because this bastard was the one who killed her parents and now he was going to kill her too.

Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

**AN: Warned you about this being a violent chapter, but who cares Snake and Samus's lives are all about violence. Sry about the cliffhanger ending but it sets the stage for the next couple of chapters. **


	4. Helping Hand

A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

Ridley began to slowly advance towards the dying heap that was Samus. He was going to deliver the killing blow to Samus, when all of a sudden he heard a "cling" sound; he then felt something land near his foot, he looked down and saw it was a grenade. Ridley let out a screech when the device exploded, luckily the explosion did not hit Samus, Ridley looked around for the culprit for this attack; he turned around and saw Snake throwing a grenade up and down in his hand.

Ridley let out an angry screech at Snake who wasn't phased in the slightest. "Yeah keep screaming, I'll give you something to scream about" Snake thought to himself as he chucked another

grenade at Ridley, this time the grenade hit Ridley square in the chest, and the following explosion created a small hole in the pterodactyl's chest.

Ridley screamed in pain from the grenade's explosion. Now filled with the urge to destroy Snake, Ridley flew towards Snake at full speed. Snake saw Ridley flying towards him, so he ran into

the large door that Ridley came through earlier. As soon as he got to the other side of the door, Snake through one of his C4 explosive devices up into the air, which then stuck to the railing that held

the room together, Snake ran to the corner of the wall, closest to the door, and clung to the wall, and waited for Ridley.

Ridley burst through the door that he saw Snake run into and looked around frantically for Snake. When Snake saw Ridley enter the room, he jumped from the wall corner to the entrance of the

door. Ridley turned around just in time to see Snake roll through the door behind him, while taking out a switch and shouting "NOW!!" Ridley's eyes widened as the railing that held the ceiling together collapsed thanks to Snake's C4; Ridley screeched in terror as the ceiling collapsed, killing him in the process. Snake turned to back to the room where Ridley was killed, and muttered "Good riddance,"

before heading back to the room Samus was in.

When Snake got back to Samus, he saw her chest heaving, while making gagging noises, Snake's eyes widened, she wasn't getting any air. Snake bent down over Samus and began to remove her

helmet, when he removed her helmet he saw a gorgeous face, with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Snake was awestruck at what Samus looked like under her helmet, but quickly snapped out of it and began removing the rest of her power suit. Snake was even more shocked at what Samus's body looked like, but he wasn't able to enjoy it for long before having to begin CPR on Samus.

Once Samus's breathing became more stable, Snake stopped performing CPR. Snake noticed several wounds on Samus's body, some of them were slowly becoming infected. Snake began to panic a bit, for he had little to no medical experience, so he contacted Otacon for medical help.

"Otacon, Samus has a few nasty wounds, and I have no idea on what to do," Snake said panicking a bit.

"Snake, check the map on your PDA for a supply closet, there's bound to be medical supplies there," Otacon replied back to Snake.

Snake checked the map on his PDA for a map, there was a supply closet not to far from his current position. Before heading to the supply closet, Snake set a couple of proximity mines in the hall to deter any guards from entering the room where Samus was being kept.

Several space pirate troops walked into the room where they heard a large explosion come from; when they entered they saw that the ceiling had collapsed along with the railing that held it up. At closer inspection they saw their leader Ridley buried under a pile of rubble from the ceiling.

"Retrieve a sample of his DNA we might still be able to revive him," the space pirate commander told his troops.

When Snake reached the supply room, he saw that there were so many items that he had no idea where to start. He looked from aisle to aisle searching for medical items until he reached an aisle labeled "heart containers," Snake picked one up in his hand. Snake looked at the item skeptically, before deciding to test it on one of the wounds he received during his confrontation with Samus. Snake tightened his grip on the item and it began to glow, and then when the glowing stopped his wound was gone much to Snake's amazement.

"I think I'll take a couple of these, they may come in handy later," Snake thought to himself as he gathered hands full of heart containers and added them to his equipment. After taking enough heart containers for his mission and Samus he headed back to the room where he left Samus.

When Snake returned to Samus, he was relieved that no enemies had found her. Snake went to work and used several heart containers on Samus's wounds and almost immediately the wounds where gone. One wound in particular the heart containers had no effect on was Samus's dislocated right arm. The arm itself was fine but her shoulder was dislocated at the joint, if the heart containers didn't fix the joint, then Snake would have to relocate her shoulder manually. Snake decided if he was going to relocate her shoulder he would have to do it while Samus was unconscious rather than when she was awake, or it would hurt like hell. Snake took a deep breath and then put his palm behind her shoulder and thrust his palm forward, relocating her shoulder completely.

Snake took a deep sigh, and sat down not to far from Samus, having fought Samus, Ridley, and relocating a shoulder all in less than an hour took a lot out of someone. Snake took out a cigarette and lit it knowing he should wait for the bounty huntress to wake up before doing anything else.

Samus began to wake up, she was surprised by the fact that she was still alive, physically undamaged, and missing her power suit. She noticed that the man she battled with before was also lying against the same wall as she was; he was also smoking a cigarette. "How is he still alive," she said in a barely audible tone.

"You recover pretty quickly," Snake said without even looking at her.

"What happened?" Samus asked fatigued.

"That pterodactyl thing, beat you up pretty bad; so I killed it by collapsing a whole room on top of it, and then I went on to patch up all your wounds all in less than an hour," Snake stated proudly.

Samus ignored this man's stupidity and asked "What's your name?"

Snake's facial expression hardened as he replied "A name means nothing on the battlefield, within a week you don't have a name, but my colleagues call me Solid Snake".

Samus nodded "My name is Samus Aran".

This was followed by silence; Samus broke the silence by asking "Why did you help me?"

Snake smirked "Couldn't let a face and body like yours go to waste".

Samus responded to his comment with anger "arrogant bastard".

Snake merely shrugged it off and replied "Relax, I was just making a friendly comment".

Samus decided she would not put up with this man any longer, so she got up to leave, she didn't even reach the door before collapsing to the floor. Snake walked over to her, bent down and put her arm over his shoulder for support.

"You won't get any farther in your condition," Snake said as he led her back to the wall that she was lying against earlier. "You'll need someone to watch your back in this base, considering your dinosaur pal's buddies seem to have it in for you".

She thought it over briefly, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Snake was right, with Ridley dead the space pirates were probably going to hunt her down more relentlessly than before.

"Your right, I'll need your help if I'm going to accomplish my mission without getting killed," Samus then reached her hand out to Snake and asked, "Partners?"

Snake nodded in acknowledgement and accepted her offer "Partners," he said as he shook her hand.

**AN: It has finally happened Snake and Samus are now working together to find out the reason why these villains have gathered. This chapter took a long time to write so please read and review another chapter is on the way probably sometime tomorrow, so no need to worry. If any problems happen with the format of the story I apologize for any inconveniences.**


	5. Joint Operation

**AN: I'm sorry for the mistake of saying I would update a couple of days ago, so here is a new chapter.**

**Joint Operation**

Snake was currently trying to get into contact with Colonel Campbell, to inform him of his newly found partnership with Samus.

At last Campbell picked up, "What is it Snake?"

"Colonel, I need you to come into contact with the Galactic Federation, and inform them of our partnership"

"Don't worry Snake, I'll get this info to the Federation, just remember you still have your own mission to complete too, got it?" Campbell reminded him.

"Got it, I won't let you down Colonel," Snake responded before shutting off his codec.

"So, what did your superiors say?" asked Samus who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"He said he'd come into contact with your leaders, and inform them of our current status," Snake relayed to Samus.

Samus nodded, "let's move on to the conference room," Snake nodded back in acknowledgement.

Although they were technically above the conference room, Snake had overheard some guards say something about the conference being moved to a safer area after the news of Ridley's death reached the owner of the base. To find out where this "safer area" was, Snake checked the map on his PDA for another conference room. There was one, on the floor directly above them. Snake took point as him, and Samus headed to the end of the hall where an elevator was located. Once they boarded the elevator, Snake put a fresh clip into his SOCOM pistol. He then looked at Samus who looked like she was toying with her paralyzer.

"Do you mind me asking, but what are you doing with your gun?" Snake asked confused.

"I'm just setting my paralyzer, to a more lethal function rather than its standard stun function, Samus said informingly. Snake nodded.

When the elevator came to a stop, Snake, and Samus aimed their weapons forward ready to take out any enemy units on the other side of the door. When the door opened, revealing several space pirate troops on the other side. Snake and Samus opened fire on the pirates killing all of them, before they even had a chance to react. Snake took point again and looked down the right hall, and Samus aimed down the left, when everything seemed secure Snake made a hand gesture to Samus signaling for her to follow him.

They headed down the hall until they reached a balcony with two space pirates looking down below at the villains' gathering. Samus set configurated her gun into its whip function, and used it to pull one of the pirates toward her. The other pirate ran to help his comrade but Snake took him out with a precise shot to the head, he then turned to Samus, and made another hand signal, telling her to finish off the pirate. Samus obeyed his signal and killed the pirate. Now with the guards out of the way, Snake contacted Campbell.

"Colonel we've reached the conference room, preparing to listen in", Snake informed Campbell.

"Good, now set down a recording device so we may listen in from our base," Colonel told Snake.

Snake set down several marble sized objects on the railing of the balcony, Samus gave him a confused look.

"What are those things?" Samus asked Snake.

"They're called MSRD's, micro sized recording devices, Snake informed her, "A friend a mine designed them for the mission".

Samus nodded, she then looked down at the meeting below, it was about to begin.

When, the meeting began Samus noticed a large floating hand hobble over to a circular table where the rest of the villains were seated. Snake noticed Liquid, and Ocelot among the villains, but he also noticed several other unrecognizable figures.

The first was a large monster of a creature with the head of a dragon, and a spiked turtle, the next was a humanoid wolf creature with gray fur, and was clad in a space suit and was wearing greenish brown pants. Also seated at the table was a grossly fat man with a moustache, nothing else really stood out about him except for the maniacal grin on his face, but the one that caught Snake and Samus's eye the most was a large man clad in armor with green skin, red hair, and a jewel in crested into his fore head. Also seated at the table was some kind of pokemon, a knight clad in black armor, and a seemingly harmless fat boy. The giant hand soon began to speak.

"Welcome to my castle allies, I am Master Hand the evident ruler of this world," the hand gave an evil laugh.

"I will now list who will share in our future glory," Master Hand stated.

"Ganondorf," the large man with the jewel in crested fore head rose.

"Bowser," the monster with the spiked shell rose from its seat.

"Wolf O, Donnell," the humanoid wolf stood.

"Wario," the fat man reluctantly stood.

"Porky Minch," the boy rose at the sound of his name.

"Black Knight," the stood at his full intimidating height.

"Mewtwo" the pokemon levitated out of its seat.

"Revolver Ocelot," the gunslinger stood from his seat while twirling one of his revolvers.

"Liquid Snake," the blonde clone stood from his seat.

Snake glared down at Liquid, who was looking around the room and then all of a sudden he stared in Snake's direction, Snake immediately ducked, did Liquid just spot him? Hopefully by shear coincidence Liquid could've just turned looked in his direction. Liquid smirked "_Snake,"_ he said in his mind as the hand gave the order to sit down.

"Is that everyone?" the hand asked, the villains nodded, "Good, now on we may continue".

"How tragic that Ridley couldn't join us, he was killed by what appears to be intruders in my castle," Master Hand said with feigned sadness. "It doesn't matter though we have a DNA sample from his corpse we'll just clone him, as for the intruders, they can't hide forever, my men will hunt them down and kill them.

"Finally towards business, I take it the only reason you people accepted my offer was because you each have the same desire to kill off your enemies once and for all, am I right?" There were several grunts from the villains.

"What exactly do you need us for?" Ganondorf spoke up.

"Well, I need each of your unique abilities to reestablish my complete and total dominance over this world," Master Hand answered.

"So what's in it for us if we help you?" this time it was Ocelot who spoke up.

"If you help me, in turn you will all gain my assistance in crushing your foes, along with your own individual lands as long as you swear full allegiance to me".

There was silence which meant that they all understood Master Hand's intentions. The hand spoke again "I take it you all that scum Tabuu," Master Hand said with distaste.

There were several growls from the villains, namely Bowser and Ganondorf. "Well I discovered the source of his power that created those monsters or Primids".

Samus gave a low gasp and Snake's eyes widened.

"Tabuu manifested the unlimited amount of shadow bugs within the being known as Mr. Game and Watch, but I have captured him and his shadow bugs are now mine to control," Master Hand's booming voice, 'Now with its power we can rule the entire world!"

Snake contacted Campbell "Uh, Colonel I think we have a serious problem".

"So it seems," Colonel replied grimly, "Snake, you and Samus have to stop Master Hand before his plans can unfold, the fate of the world hangs in the balance".

As this was happening in the real world, from his realm in subspace was Tabuu, now fully recovered from the subspace incident, watching this all unfold. Tabuu smirked to himself, "It seems I'll have my revenge on this world after all, loyalty doesn't seem to run in the ranks of Master Hand's henchmen." Tabuu would have his revenge, and he would take over the whole world as part of it.

* * *

**AN: Tabuu is still alive, Master Hand plans to take over the world, and Liquid has spotted Snake, what will happen next who knows. So here is the chapter so please enjoy.**


	6. Revelatons within the Carboard Box

AN: Here is a bonus chapter to go along with the previous one; this chapter will show the first real emotio

**AN: Here is a bonus chapter to go along with the previous one; this chapter will show the first real emotional interaction between Snake and Samus for the first time in the story.**

**Revelations within a Cardboard Box**

After Master Hand dismissed the villains from the conference, each one of them went to rally their own individual forces. Liquid Snake and Ocelot went to go rally their own forces, namely the remains of the Genome soldiers they had rescued after Shadow Moses, from Pease AFB. Liquid and Ocelot boarded an elevator bound for the hangar where the Genome soldiers were waiting. While the elevator was heading to the hangar Liquid turned to Ocelot and said

"Snake's here inside the castle, I'm sure of it".

"What makes you think that?" Ocelot responded.

"I spotted him during our meeting, he thought he was smart by hiding on the upper levels of the room we were in," Liquid said mockingly. The elevator came to a stop, the two men exited the elevator and walked over to the Genome soldiers.

Also in the hangar was Team Star Wolf, consisting of Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, and their leader Wolf O, Donnell. Wolf was briefing his teammates on what to when the time came and they would put Master Hand's plans into action, when Liquid and Ocelot entered the hangar, this is when wolf heard Ocelot say:

"If Solid Snake is truly here inside the castle what do you propose we do, boss?"

"I'm not sure, but for now, Ocelot you will lead the Genome soldier into combat, while I remain here with our "host", and our new toys," Liquid said with a smirk. Ocelot nodded and went over to the Genome soldiers to brief them on their upcoming assignment.

When Wolf saw the old man leave he turned to his comrades and said, "Panther, Leon, that's all you'll need to know for the mission got it?" the two nodded and Wolf went over to where Liquid was standing.

"Sounds like you've got some trouble on your hands, eh?" Wolf said to Liquid.

Liquid turned to Wolf and said "And what if I do beast?"

Wolf ignored the beast comment and continued "I heard you mention a Solid Snake, am I right?" Liquid nodded, "Well then, I might be able to take this son of a bitch of your hands for the proper price off course," Wolf said with a sadistic grin planted on his face.

Liquid returned his grin with just as much sadism, "I'm listening".

* * *

Snake was heading down a hallway when he noticed Samus lagging behind a bit. Snake turned to Samus and asked "You all right, kid?"

Samus glared at him "I don't need your pity, keep going!" she said while panting a bit.

Snake snorted at the bounty hunter's stubbornness, and continued walking; he then stopped at the sound of a thud. He turned around to see Samus down on the floor, trying to get back up while breathing heavily. Snake rushed over to her and was about to ask what was wrong until he realized her wounds were probably hurting.

Snake reached his hand out to her, but she slapped it away and screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Snake snapped back at her "CALM THE HELL DOWN, I'm just trying to help you".

Samus replied in a low and dangerous tone "I don't want your help".

"Well too damn bad," Snake said as he grabbed her arm, and put it over his shoulder, as she futilely tried to escape his grip. Snake took out his PDA and searched for a store room, or something of the sort. He found one at the end of the hall he was currently heading down.

When they reached the store room, Snake let Samus break away from him. As soon as he let go off her, she felt light headed, and a bit wobbly, she moved to the corner of the store room and leaned against a crate for support.

"Don't you ever do that again," Samus snarled at Snake.

Snake ignored her as he got down on one knee, as he tried to contact Campbell. When someone answered, it wasn't Campbell, but Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling where is the Colonel?" Snake asked the woman.

"The Colonel is currently at a conference with a representative with a representative from a nearby Galactic Federation outpost, discussing the information you and Samus gathered from that villains' meeting," Mei Ling replied, "What do you need?"

"Nothing I was just informing you guys that Samus and I are currently in a store room to get some rest". Snake informed Mei Ling.

"Thank God she's all right," Mei Ling sighed, "After what Dr.Emmerich told me about what happened to her, I'm glad she's okay, how is she anyway?"

"She's a bit ornery, but I think it is because her wounds are hurting, but I think with some rest she'll be fine". Snake told Mei Ling.

Good to hear, all right Snake I'll relay everything you told me to the Colonel," Mei Ling reassured Snake. "But in the mean time you two should get some rest".

Snake turned off his codec, and then looked around the room for a perfect area to rest. He snapped his fingers and said "Perfect" as he ran towards some boxes that were stacked together near the corner of the room.

Samus looked at Snake quizzically and asked, "What are you doing?"

Snake took out his cardboard box and said to her "the perfect camouflage" as he set the box down and was about to go inside before turning to Samus and said, "Room for one more," he offered.

"No thanks," she said declining his offer. "I'll stand guard".

"Suit your self," Snake said as he entered his cardboard box.

* * *

After about an hour of standing watch, Samus felt her wounds hurt more than ever, she gritted her teeth as she knelt down on the floor. Samus really wanted to get some to help her wounds.

Samus turned to Snake's cardboard box and sighed. She then decided to suck up her pride and accept Snake's offer. She entered the cardboard box, but as son as she did she was greeted with,

"I knew you couldn't resist," Snake said smugly.

Samus rolled her eyes "Just shut up, and move over".

Snake obeyed her order and scooted over, making room for Samus. Samus took the opening Snake made for her and as soon as she did she almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Samus opened her eyes to see what appeared to be a peaceful setting, like a park of some sort, with a family right in the center of it.

The family consisted of a couple and their daughter who appeared to be very young. The man was taller than his wife, and he was wearing a track suit, the woman had hair similar to her own but the color was brown, but the little girl was the one that shocked her most, the little girl was wearing casual clothes that any child would wear at that age, and the girl had blonde hair. Samus's eyes widened, she was witnessing her past.

The family was a picture of happiness, but it was all shattered when an explosion was heard, and was followed by several terrified screams. The couple looked frightened, and the little girl began to cry. The couple scooped up their daughter and fled. A shadow flew over the couple, and a purple pterodactyl landed in front of them, it was Ridley. The beast screeched, at the family as it took off and attacked them impaling the mother with his tail, and then dropping her in a bloody mess on the ground.

The little girl screamed "MOMMY".

Samus felt herself reach out her hand and mutter "Mom".

The mother choked out "Rodney, take Samus and go," she said just before dying. The man nodded and ran, in attempt to save himself and his daughter from Ridley. The man ran towards a space craft, which was surprisingly, still intact near a bombed out building. Rodney kissed his daughter's forehead, and said "Samus, no matter what happens, your mother and I will always be with you", he finished with watery eyes. The little girl was about to protest, but the ship's door began to close, and the ship was about to take off. The little girl looked out the window just in time to see the pterodactyl from before kill her father in a similar fashion as her mother. The little girl screamed, DADDY!"

Samus herself screamed "NO!" and felt her eyes water just wanting this nightmare to end.

* * *

Samus woke up in a cold sweat, and panting. "_The nightmare, it seemed so real,"_ she said in her mind.

"Had a nightmare eh?" Snake asked Samus. Samus turned to him, and slowly nodded.

"Figured as much, considering you were screaming mommy and daddy, while crying a little," Snake said emotionlessly.

Samus felt ashamed of herself for showing weakness in front of Snake, so she remained silent.

Snake turned to Samus and said "Samus, did you really get to know your family?" Samus remained quiet.

"Its okay I never had a family to get to know, but there was one man who said himself my father," Snake said in a sad tone.

"Who?" asked Samus breaking her silence.

"A man called Big Boss, he was known as the greatest mercenary of the 20th century," Snake replied to her.

"What happened to him?" Samus urged on.

"He was killed….by my own hand," Snake said turning away from Samus.

"Why did you kill Big Boss, knowing he was your own father?" Samus said slightly disgusted at Snake's act of patricide.

Snake closed his eyes and said "I don't want to talk about it".

"I barely knew my family they were all killed in an SPC raid a long time ago," Samus said sorrowfully. I never got to grow up a normal life, no school, no friends, no nothing.

Snake looked down at the floor and said, "I've only known a few people I can actually consider friends, namely my support team, and a man named Frank Jaeger".

"Who's Frank Jaeger?"

"He was my first real friend, he showed me the ropes when I was just a new recruit in FOXHOUND, yet he was killed the same way as Big Boss", Snake answered, but then continued "We were fighting in barehanded in a minefield, it was nothing personal just two professionals fighting on the opposite sides of a war".

After hearing this Samus turned to Snake and said, "See we are not so different after all, we both have a trauma in our lives, you killed your father, and I lost my parents, so basically we are just two sad, lonely people with nothing to lose".

Snake chuckled a bit at this comment, "See that is why our superiors chose us for this mission, not because we are the best at what we do, it is because if we die they won't have to compensate any family for their loss".

Samus gave a small laugh at Snake's conclusion, and nodded, "They should pay us double for what we do for a living," they both laughed at this comment.

Snake closed his eyes and his lips formed a small smile, "Just two sad, lonely people," he muttered.

Samus closed her eyes too "_Maybe there is more to Snake than I thought,"_ Samus said in her thoughts before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: The first real emotional interaction between Snake and Samus so far in this story. I based this scene off a cut scene from MGS Twin Snakes, the one where Snake tells Naomi about Big Boss being his father, and about him and Gray Fox being friends. Snake and Samus will sorta get along like Snake and Meryl in this story. **


	7. Entering the Wolf's Den

AN: This chapter is another action packed chapter, enjoy

**AN: This chapter is another action packed chapter, enjoy**

**Entering the Wolf's Den**

After the brief rest they had taken, Snake and Samus continued down the hall they were previously traveling down. Their original mission was totally expanded into a full new operation, which included stopping another Subspace invasion, defeat Master Hand, and free Mr. Game and Watch. There was still other personal objectives that had to be taken care of as well, namely eliminating Liquid Snake, and/or Revolver Ocelot on Snake's part, and ending the SPC presence in this area on Samus's part.

They were almost down the hall when Snake's codec went off; Snake got down on one knee and answered it.

"What is it Otacon?" Snake asked.

"Snake we just picked up a distress signal from somewhere inside the castle," Otacon replied.

"A distress call from somewhere inside the castle?" Snake said questioned, "We don't have any other operatives here, do we?"

"Not that I know of, the distress call itself doesn't even sound like one of ours".

Samus, who had been listening in on the whole conversation replied, "Maybe it's a Galactic Federation signal".

"Did you catch that Otacon," Snake asked the scientist.

"It's quite possible, I'll transfer the signal over to Mei Ling, but in the mean time, there is someone in this castle that needs your help, plus they might prove to be of some use to us," Otacon stated.

"So where is the signal coming from?" Snake questioned.

"It is directly down the hall you are currently traveling down, and to the left," Otacon informed him before shutting off his codec.

Snake turned to Samus and said "Well you heard the man; there is someone here in this castle that needs our help". Samus nodded and the two headed down the hall to find the source of the distress call.

* * *

Wolf smirked to himself as he activated his communicator. He was greeted by the person on the other line with a "Yes".

"That codec device that you gave me worked like a charm, I used the device to listen in on their chatter and it seems they are following a distress call from somewhere inside the castle, they are going to have to pass through here to get any further, putting them directly into my trap," Wolf informed Liquid.

"Excellent work Wolf, be sure not to spill their blood across the room you destroy them in, we don't want to anger our host," Liquid said sadistically. "As for that distress call I'll personally look into it myself".

Wolf gave an evil laugh, "I'll try my best not to, but when I do finish them off you still have to keep up your end of the bargain".

"Yes, yes, I know, once when we gain our new kingdoms that Master Hand promised us, you gain some of my territory, and I'll be sure to give you enough money to fill your pockets for a long time," Liquid said annoyed.

Wolf turned off his communicator, and said to himself "Now its time to play the waiting game," and before he knew it his prey had just entered his trap.

* * *

Snake and Samus had just entered the room where the distress signal was originated from. They were surprised that the room itself wasn't what they expected, but very different. The room looked like a giant metal pit with high walls with railing along the edges.

"Where is the operative?" Samus questioned as she looked around the pit they were currently confined to.

Before he could respond the sound of footsteps were heard on the area above them. They aimed their guns in the direction of the sound, and they saw the wolf-man from the conference.

"What are you doing here?" Snake demanded.

"My business is my business Solid Snake," the wolf-man replied.

"You know me?" the mercenary said confused about how the wolf-man knew his identity.

"My employer told me all about you, by the way the name is Wolf O, Donnell, and remember this I'll be the one … to take you down," Wolf said while clawing the air and then making a pose.

Snake kept his SOCOM aimed at Wolf as the beast turned his gaze towards Samus.

"Samus Aran I presume," Wolf questioned. "Believe me you are wasting your time, you can't defeat the entire SPC all by yourself, even with your little boyfriend's help, the SPC has more than it needs to defeat you, and combined with Master Hand's powers, you are no match".

Samus remained silent and kept her eyes on Wolf.

Wolf's lips curved into a small grin as he reached for his blaster and said, "Now, enough talk prepare to die," as he fired several shots at Snake. Snake rolled to the side and returned fire.

Wolf cart wheeled away to the side and clicked a button on his wrist and said "We're gonna have fun with this thing," and a red land master burst through the doors below Wolf, and ended up in front of Snake and Samus.

Samus turned to Snake and said, "I'll go after Wolf, you take care of the tank," as she used her whip to grab onto the railing above.

Snake turned to the tank and took out his Nikita missile launcher, and aimed at the tank. He was about to fire when the tank fired at Snake's feet, knocking him down, and separating him from his missile launcher.

* * *

Samus ran towards Wolf as he fired his blaster at her. She jumped over the shot and thrust her plasma whip forward, knocking Wolf down to the floor in the process, she was about to follow up with a kick, but Wolf was fast enough to get up in time and hit her in the stomach knocking her back a bit, he then delivered a claw swipe to Samus's shoulder.

Wolf charged at Samus to attack her again, but she slashed her whip forward hitting him in the chest. Wolf growled in pain from that last blow, and he reached for his blaster and fired it at her hand, knocking the whip away. Samus was about to try and pick up her whip, but Wolf fired his blaster to prevent her, so she charged at Wolf unarmed to continue their battle.

Snake growled to himself as he rolled out of the way, from another blast from the land master, "_This is taking too long_". Snake ran towards the tank, and threw a grenade into the barrel of the gun, and when it detonated the gun was destroyed. The tank then charged at Snake in an attempt to run him over, but Snake dodged just in time, and the tank ended up getting stuck in the wall.

Snake immediately ran towards the side of the tank and put a C4 explosive on its treads, and once he got to a safe distance he detonated it stopping the tank from moving. He them immediately ran to where he dropped his Nikita. He then picked it up, aimed, and fired, destroying the tank in the process.

As soon as he was certain the tank was destroyed, he ran over to the wall, and used his cypher to fly up on top of the wall where Samus and Wolf were fighting.

* * *

Samus and Wolf were currently locked in a bitter struggle each one trying to gain the upper hand on the other, they were currently circling each other waiting for the one of them to make a move, until Snake arrived on his cypher tipping the balance into Samus's favor.

Wolf looked carefully at the odds stacked before him; it was a two on one battle with little hope of winning on his part. He decided to take out Snake, and then flee to inform Liquid of Snake's death and getting his award. Wolf took out his blaster and fired multiple times at Snake, who dodged several of them but one grazed him in the leg. Snake winced in pain but remained standing.

As soon as he noticed Snake's temporary distraction, Wolf charged at him, but at the last second changed his target to Samus, and kicked her in the stomach. Samus recoiled in pain from the blow, but she recovered fast enough, to counter his next blow with a sweep kick, and then a crescent kick. Wolf immediately got up and charged at Samus, but once again at the last second changed his direction towards Snake and jumped. Snake saw him coming so he thrust his foot up in the air hitting Wolf. Wolf recovered too fast for Snake to react, and did a somersault kick knocking Snake dangerously close to the edge of the railing.

Samus ran at Wolf in an attempt to help Snake, but Wolf turned around and shot her in the shoulder with his blaster, and then kicked her. He then turned around to Snake who was getting back up from the previous attack; Wolf ran towards Snake and thrust his palm into Snake's chest knocking him over the railing.

"SNAKE!" Samus shouted as she got up off the ground.

Snake cried out in pain when he hit the ground, feeling as if he had broken more than a few bones. Snake tried to fight the pain, and the oncoming blackness.

Samus looked in Wolf's direction, who was laughing to himself, "That award is as good as mine now".

Samus reached for her paralyzer, and grabbed it and then set it to stun. She aimed it at Wolf's back, charged it and fired.

When the shot hit Wolf, he felt his whole body go numb, and he couldn't move. He than heard the sound of someone running, and then felt a burning pain in his back as he was struck down, when the stun effect wore off, he turned around to see Samus coming toward him with a vengeful expression on her face. Wolf fired his blaster at Samus, but she jumped over the shot, and used her whip to grab the blaster out of Wolf's hand, she then knocked him to the ground and put the heel of her boot to his throat and demanded,

"That's why you did all of this, all for the sake of a REWARD!"

Wolf remained silent with only one thought on his mind, to report back to Liquid. Samus picked Wolf up by his throat, put him against the wall, and aimed her gun at his head. She didn't notice Wolf take something out of his belt, and throw it on the ground creating a smokescreen.

Samus began coughing, and she tried to bat away the smoke when she heard Wolf say, "We'll meet again Samus Aran, count on it," and when the smoke cleared Wolf was gone.

Samus ran over to the railing and hopped over it, landing next to the burning heap of Wolf's tank, she ran over to where Snake was and she put her hand behind his head.

"Snake," she said worriedly.

"Heart containers," Snake choked out pointing to his equipment.

Samus searched through his equipment, and took out several heart containers. She took them over to Snake, and applied them to his rib cage, head, back, and legs. When she finished applying the heart containers, Samus heard Snake mutter in a barely audible tone,

"Thank you … Samus".

"It was nothing; after all you helped me before, besides I'm just returning the favor," Samus said relieved that Snake was alright. Snake nodded before passing out.

Samus sighed, happy that Snake was alive, and angry that Wolf had escaped.

"_Wolf, you filthy mongrel, we will meet again, but next time you won't get away,"_ Samus thought as she stood against the wall, waiting for Snake to wake up.

* * *

**AN: This chapter did not come out as good as I expected it, but it still came out somewhat good. I forgot to mention this in the story but the tank Snake fought was AI controlled. Just mentioning it to clear up any left out info. As for the distress call mentioned, it will be explained when another character is introduced on Snake and Samus's side in the next chapter. **


	8. The Robotics Center

**AN: The new chapter has arrived at last! For the people wondering what the hell took so long my excuse is I had a small case of writer's block. Well now that that's over expect some chapters to come a bit quicker**

**than usual, that being said enjoy the new chapter.**

**The Robotics Center**

Samus was standing against the wall, waiting for Snake to wake up when his codec began ringing. Samus walked over to Snake, removed the codec from his ear and answered it.

"Snake?" Otacon said confused. 

"He's unconscious thanks to the trap your directions led us into," Samus said angrily, she heard Otacon begin whimpering on the other line.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know someone had set a trap for you guys".

"Whatever, what did you call for anyway?" the bounty hunter said irritated.

"It's just that we were about to tell you that we located the true source of the distress call, it's coming from a location not to far from where you are now, in the castle's robotics center".

"Affirmative, I'll relay this information over to Snake as soon as he awakes," Samus said before shutting off the codec.

"So, they had no idea they were sending us into a trap, huh?"

Samus turned around to see Snake, sitting up from where he was previously unconscious.

"Snake!" Samus said overjoyed as she ran over to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," Snake said gruffly, "Didn't think you'd care".

Samus was at a temporary loss of words before handing Snake back his codec, "Your support team discovered the true source of the distress call. It's coming from a room called the robotics center".

Snake took out his PDA and searched the map for a robotics center, when he found it he stated, "Found it, its coming from the hall to the left".

Samus nodded in acknowledgement, "Well then let's get going and get this over with," she said before the two continued their mission.

Wolf reached the control room where Liquid and Master Hand were currently residing in. As soon as he entered the room Liquid said,

"Well, did you take care of Snake?"

"Yeah, he's done for, now for my reward," Wolf said while holding out his hand.

"In due time my friend, first we have to seize control of this world first", liquid said to a disappointed Wolf.

"Master Hand turned to liquid and said, "Making deals behind my back eh Liquid, I might just take that as a sign of future treachery".

"Oh no your Excellency, I was just ridding this castle of unwanted guest, my allegiance lies only with you," the blond clone said as he knelt down before Master Hand.

Master Hand gave an evil laugh, "I suppose so, but what of you O'Donnell?"

"I took care of Snake, isn't that enough proof of my loyalty?" Wolf asked.

"But what of the bounty hunter?" Master Hand questioned.

Wolf panicked, and Master Hand continued, "I see killing Solid Snake was for your own petty gain, but I guess killing Samus Aran was not part of it?"

"I – I", Wolf stammered but Master Hand cut him off.

"Samus Aran is still alive Wolf, SHE CAN JEPORADIZE THIS ENTIRE OPERATION!" Master Hand yelled, "Now get out of my sight".

Wolf looked at Liquid hoping he would help him out, but the clone just stood their smirking at Wolf's dismay. Wolf was about to respond, but Master Hand yelled, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW,

IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" and Wolf fled the scene.

Liquid turned to a seething Master Hand, "Can't find good help these days, huh?"

"NO, you can't," the hand growled.

"You know Liquid, there are two types of people," Master Hand said as he turned to liquid, "There is dirty low lives like that O'Donnell character, and then there are the people who work hard for what they want, through

intelligence, and precision, those people are destined to rule".

"Don't worry my lord, I shall deal with the bounty hunter," Liquid assured Master Hand.

"We'll have to launch this operation sooner than planned," Master Hand said, "I'm going to go brief my pawns on this oncoming operation, you are in charge here while I'm away Liquid, do not even think of failing me".

"Rest assured my lord, failure is not an option".

When Snake and Samus reached the robotics center, Samus was struck with a bit of déjà vu. The room looked really similar to the bomb factory that Samus and Pikachu had confronted the Ancient Minister during the

"Subspace Incident". The only real difference between the two was that this room was much more depressing. The room was very dark with the only source light being several dim green lights that failed to light up the room.

It appeared there was currently no one in the room.

As soon as they entered the robotics center, Snake took cover behind some crates and contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, we have entered the robotics center".

"Alright Snake, the signal is definitely in that room for sure," Otacon informed the mercenary, "the signal is very strong, you must be close".

"Do you think that you could transfer the signal over to my PDA?" Snake asked.

"Hang on, I'm transferring it right now," Otacon replied, "There you should have it now, good luck Snake".

Snake activated the tracker on his PDA, and within minutes the tracker located the direction in which the signal was coming from, and followed it. When the signal had died down, Snake found himself staring into a glass

tube with a white robot with red arms staring at him with closed eyes.

Samus walked over to Snake who was fiddling with a control pad trying to let a robot out of a glass tube. She recognized the robot, it was the former ancient minister or R.O.B as it was called by others.

When the tube opened, so did the robot's eyes, and when the tube opened R.O.B lunged at Snake, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, which Snake took as assault.

"Do …. something….. Samus," the mercenary begged.

"He's just giving you his gratitude, Snake," Samus said with a small smile.

"Yeah well, I don't want his gratitude," Snake choked out, "Now get him off!"

"R.O.B down," Samus said as if she was talking to a dog.

R.O.B recognized Samus's voice and dropped Snake, and charged towards Samus, about to give her a hug, but Samus held her arm out stopping him in his tracks. R.O.B put out his hand in a "shake hands" gesture.

Samus accepted his gesture and said, "It's good to see you again R.O.B". After R.O.B let go of her hand, the Samus asked, "Were you the one who sent that distress call?" R.O.B nodded and then Samus asked,

"How did you get here?"

R.O.B's eyes immediately turned sorrowful and turned his head in the direction of an assembly line.

Snake, now fully recovered from his earlier strangulation asked, "What do you mean?"

R.O.B led them over to another area of the robotics center, and upon reaching it Snake and Samus came face to face with a sickening scene. They saw dozens of dark blue R. working on various pieces of equipment

coming along an assembly. Not to far from this scene of forced labor was a crane holding up R., struggling to free themselves as they were consumed by purple spores, and turned into that dark blue color.

Samus looked in absolute disgust at the scene before her, "This is despicable; these poor people were already enslaved once, only to be corrupted and enslaved once more, absolutely despicable," Samus said unable to look

at this scene any longer.

R.O.B put his head down, deeply upset at the burdens his people were forced to endure.

Snake meanwhile was scouting across the other area of the center, and he noticed an unforgettable sight, and called over to Samus, "Uh Samus, I think you should see this". Samus walked over to Snake and when she got there she growled at

the sight before her.

In front of Snake, and Samus was several R. applying pieces of armor to a purple creature, one Samus could not forget.

"Is that…Ridley?" Snake asked the bounty hunter.

"Yes, that's him alright, but in his Meta form," Samus growled, "Now's my chance to deal with him once and for all".

"No its not," Snake ordered, "we are currently no match for him without your power suit, besides he looks like he'd rip us to shreds in a heart beat".

Samus gave a frustrated sigh, "Maybe you are right, we're no match for him now, but eventually I will destroy him, and nothing will stand in my way," and they headed back to R.O.B.

All of a sudden an alarm went off, and the dark R. began scouring the room for the intruders. Snake cursed himself, they had probably found the tube R.O.B was originally was in was empty, or a camera must've spotted them,

or maybe Ridley had spotted them.

"_Dammit, how could I've have been so careless," _Snake thought angrily to himself.

While Snake was contemplating on what could have spotted him and his comrades, a laser whizzed past his head.

"We've got company!" Samus shouted over to Snake.

Snake, Samus, and R.O.B immediately took cover behind some crates and returned fire to the R..

"There's too many of them," Samus said to Snake, who had just chucked in the direction of a group of R. trying to advance on them.

Snake turned to R.O.B and asked, "Do you know where an exit is?" R.O.B twisted his head to Snake, as he fired a gyro into the head of another R.O.B and nodded.

Samus turned to the two and said, "That exit won't do us any good as long as these guys are firing on us".

Snake thought of an idea, he took out several chaff grenades, and threw them at the crowd of R. firing at them, and within seconds the grenades detonated, and causing an unexpected result.

Instead of shutting down their weapon systems as anticipated, it caused their weapons to go haywire and they started firing all over the place, even at each other. Once the dark R. were all out of deactivated or destroyed, Snake, Samus, R.O.B

headed towards the exit, R.O.B took one last sad look at his people before heading off to join his comrades.

Master Hand had just returned from briefing his pawns, when a GENOME soldier with information on the robotics center for Liquid.

"Boss, we recovered the footage from the robotics center that you requested," the soldier told Liquid.

"Well then what are you waiting for, play the footage," Liquid ordered.

The soldier put the tape into the VCR slot, and the footage began to play. The footage showed everything going smoothly at first, It then switched to the tube where the ancient minister was being held, it showed a dreadfully familiar sight.

"Snake," Liquid growled, but Master Hand remained silent.

The footage showed Snake let the minister out of the tube, the scene then switched to the R. in the lab firing at Snake and his companions, then after a flash the screen went black.

Liquid turned to Master Hand who looked like he was going to explode.

"THAT DAMN O'DONNELL, IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!"

"My lord, though they have the minister with them there is still only three of them," Liquid told his boss.

"You don't get it do you," Master Hand said in a dangerous tone, "Those three can destroy our plans".

"Don't worry sir, I've found a new much more than capable assassin capable of dealing with Snake and ".

As soon as he said this, a creature clad in blue armor entered the room.

"Sylux, your objective is to eliminate Solid Snake, the Ancient Minister, and Samus Aran, I believe you are already acquainted with Samus Aran," liquid told the bounty hunter, "You have one chance, so I suggest you don't fail me".

"My pleasure, I'll kill each and every one of them," Sylux assured his employer, "Besides, one chance is all I'll need".

**AN: So here it is the new chapter. I have introduced ROB as the new character I mentioned in the last chapter; later in the story I'll introduce some more characters. I'm going to try and turn him into a comic relief character of the sort, because I think the story is in the need of some comic relief, the story seems a little too serious. **

.


	9. Outside the Castle

**AN: Kept you waiting huh? Sorry it took so long for this chapter to arrive, but I was planning out another story, but here is the good news I've planned out the rest of **

**Legendary so you can expect the story to end in a couple of weeks, so while I'm still writing this, enjoy.**

**Outside the Castle**

Snake, Samus and their new comrade ROB had just exited the Robotics Center, but were surprised to see not another military complex but the outside world in its place. Snake and Samus took point aiming their guns around corners for enemies. ROB, wanting to be like his new friends, had his gyro out and aimed it around like Snake and Samus. Upon realizing there were no enemies around Snake let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally, fresh air," Snake said as he breathed in the night air and reached into his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter.

Samus looked around the castle amazed at what the outside looked like. Though she had seen though castle's outside from her ship when she arrived but she didn't get to see the whole thing, she saw several towers on the other side of the castle, a garden, and a fountain, which Snake and ROB were sitting by.

"This place is amazing, the indoors look like a military complex, but the outside looks like a regular castle" the bounty hunter said amazed.

Snake grunted in reply, as he got up and walked over to the edge of the castle. He looked out to the horizon at the lush forest inland, and then he looked down at the ocean below. Samus walked over to the mercenary, and said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Samus expected some kind of blunt reply, but instead Snake turned to her, stared her straight in the eye and replied, "Yeah, everything always looks better at night".

They stared at each other for a bit longer, as if they were in some kind of trance, until ROB came over and waved his arm between them, breaking the trance. Samus shook her head then shyed away, feeling her face flush.

"Uh, c-can we take a s-short break?" Samus asked shyly, without looking at Snake.

Snake smirked at Samus's embarrassment, ""I have no problem with that". He then turned to ROB and asked him, "Well, what do you think?"

ROB nodded happily and started bouncing his head up and down; Snake chuckled at the robot's childishness, before heading over to join Samus by the fountain.

* * *

Liquid was working on a computer when he came into contact with Sylux.

"Sylux are you in position yet?"

I'm not too far from the designated location just a bit longer," came the marksman's reply.

"Well hurry time is of the essence," Liquid said before switching the channel.

Liquid was trying to come into contact with Revolver Ocelot when the computer suddenly shut down. Liquid rebooted the computer, but when the screen returned, it was that of what appeared to be a light blue, holographic man with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" the clone said surprised.

"I am who you people know as Tabuu," the man replied.

"I've heard of you, you were the one who enslaved Master Hand, and almost pulled the world into Subspace," Liquid said in awe, "Weren't you destroyed at the end of the Subspace Incident?"

"That's what you people thought, I was merely scattered, but my minions gathered my remains and pieced me back together," Tabuu said, "But now I'm back and more powerful than ever, and I'm here to enlist your help, Liquid Snake".

"What use could I be to you, cretain?" Liquid spat.

"You have Master Hand's trust, and you are capable of gathering new allies to my cause such as that Revolver Ocelot, or Wolf O'Donnell".

"What's in it for me and your eventual allies then?" Liquid questioned.

"I'll give you what ever Master Hand is offering and more, such as banishing your enemies, their friends, and allies to the deepest, darkest depths Subspace has to offer," Tabuu offered to Liquid,

"So, what do you say?"

Liquid thought the offer over for a second then said, "Alright, Count me in".

"Excellent, now go gather some allies, I'm counting on you Liquid, don't fail me this early in our partnership," Tabuu said before the screen turned black.

* * *

Snake, Samus, and ROB were sitting by the fountain when it began to rain, the boom of thunder was heard off in the distance. Snake and the others were about to head inside when a loud sound was heard. Snake ran over to the edge with his binoculars out to see a pair of large hangar doors begin to open. As soon as the hangar opened, a Koopa clown car, three Wolfens, and several smash skiffs flew out of the hangar. The three large SPC vessels that Samus was following to the base also followed slowly behind the fleet of aircraft. As soon as the last aircraft flew out of the hangar Snake contacted Campbell.

"Colonel, the invasion has begun we're too late!" Snake informed the Colonel.

"No your not too late, you can still defeat Master Hand, without him the whole thing will fall apart, there's still hope, Snake," Campbell said encouragingly.

"Your right Colonel, there's still a chance," Snake said emboldened, "Heading to take out Master Hand now, Snake out".

While Snake was talking to Campbell, Samus crept away, and began to fiddle with a wristband communicator. When Snake finished his conversation with the Colonel, he turned around to see Samus, pressing some buttons on a communicator.

"What do you think your doing?" Snake demanded.

Samus replied to Snake without looking, "My ship is still in orbit around the castle; I'm going to go pursue them and end this before it begins, or at least inflict significant damage to their fleet".

"Are you serious?" Snake almost yelled, Samus didn't answer, "What about the joint operation our superiors agreed on? I'll still need your help in taking down Master Hand".

"You have the robot," the bounty hunter said without turning to Snake, "You don't need me, you're a good soldier; all I can do now is wish you luck". Lightning flashed illuminating the skies.

Snake felt deeply betrayed that Samus would abandon him just for a desperate attempt to stop the invasion, he dropped his head in disappointment.

Samus's gunship arrived soon arrived, and dropped a latter for Samus, Samus grasped the latter and turned to Snake, "Good luck Snake, besides Ridley is among that fleet, now's the perfect chance for payback".

Snake then lifted his head to Samus, realizing her true intentions, "I see what it is now, your being an idiot," Snake growled at the bounty hunter.

"Excuse me?"

"You're going after them because you see it as a chance to get revenge for your parents' deaths, it's pointless, you'll get killed, and that guy'll just get revived again, making your effort in vain".

"Shut up Snake, you don't know anything, I need to do this!" Samus snapped at the mercenary.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Snake yelled back at her, "There'll be other chances, but right now me, and ROB need your help in taking down Master Hand, and ending this".

They continued to argue through the rain, not knowing they were currently in the crosshairs.

* * *

Sylux watched Snake and Samus argue through the crosshairs of his weapon of choice, the Shock Coil.

"_Fools, just keep on arguing, you're just making my job a whole hell of a lot easier,"_ Sylux thought as he changed his target.

He then fired the first shot, straight into the armor of Samus's ship, striking one of the rear engines.

* * *

Samus, Snake and ROB turned their heads in the direction that the sound of a blaster firing was heard. The blast penetrated one of the rear engines of Samus's ship, sending the ship spiraling out of control. Samus, who was holding on to the ladder, jumped and landed in the fountain, ROB headed over to the fountain and helped Samus out of the frigid water, and over to where Snake was taking cover.

"You all right?" Snake asked the drenched bounty hunter, Samus nodded.

"That shot was very precise, he hit straight through the ship's armor, penetrating the engine," Snake said praising the marksman's skill.

"Only one person I know has that good of a shot," Samus said to Snake, "Sylux".

"Sylux, who's that?"

"He's a bounty hunter like myself, for some unknown reason he hates the Galactic Federation and me in particular".

Snake rotated his head away from cover to look for a position Sylux might be hiding at, but couldn't for long because Sylux fired in his direction. The shot hit the ground harmlessly, leaving a mark.

Snake looked at the mark, and then tried to trace where the shot had been fired from to the sniper. He then turned to Samus and said,

"He's on the platform directly northeast of our position".

Samus nodded and replied with "Great, the bastard's mine". Samus rolled out of cover and ran at full speed towards Sylux's position, once within adequate range Samus used her plasma whip to grab onto the edge of the platform, Snake and ROB followed behind, but they couldn't keep up with the bounty hunter.

When Samus landed on the platform she caught Sylux completely off guard. Sylux aimed his Shock Coil at her but she was too quick, and she slashed him with her whip, knocking her down.

Snake finally arrived on the back of ROB, who was using his Robo Burners to gain more distance. When they arrived they saw Samus had Sylux in a neck lock with her whip.

Snake walked over to Sylux and questioned, "Who hired you?" Sylux remained silent, so Samus tightened her chokehold, "Are you ready to answer now?"

Sylux broke his silence, "I don't know his name but he had blond hair, and a tan complexion, and he was also wearing a brown trench coat, that's all I know," Sylux answered in a rasp tone.

"Liquid," Snake growled.

Samus released Sylux from her grip, and kicked him to the ground, "Who is Liquid?"

"He's my brother," came his grim reply.

Samus looked at Snake wide eyed, "You mean that man at the meeting, that's your brother?"

"Twin to be correct".

Sylux had just regained his composure from his encounter with Snake and Samus, when he took out a bladed weapon, and lunged at Samus.

Snake saw this coming and yelled, "DUCK," Samus did as she was told and Snake kicked Sylux, knocking him back Snake then ran at Sylux who had gotten back up and threw a punch at Snake, Snake blocked his blow and punched Sylux hard enough that it sent him over the edge screaming to his death.

Samus regained her composure and said "Well I guess he's done for."

Snake instead of replying back changed the subject, "Yeah, just like your ship".

Samus immediately remembered her ship and began smacking her forehead with her palm saying, "Damn," over and over again.

Snake turned to ROB and nodded; ROB went over to Samus and grabbed her arm preventing her from hitting herself any more.

Snake walked over to Samus, and said in a slightly mocking tone, "Aw well, looks like you're stuck with us after all".

Samus said nothing and crossed her arms with a pissed off look on her face.

Snake put his hand on the bounty hunter's shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, there'll be other chances for revenge, I, I mean we'll be there to back you up," Snake said motioning to himself and ROB.

A small smile crept its way on to Samus's face and she said, "Thanks Snake".

"No problem," the mercenary replied, "Now, let's get this mission over and done with," he said before entering one of the nearby towers back to the castle.

Samus smirked and followed Snake with ROB not too far behind.

* * *

Liquid had come into with one of the other villains, it was Wolf'ODonnell.

"What the hell do you want!" the pilot growled, "Wanna hire me to do something else to ruin my image in front of the hand?"

"Quite the opposite this time my friend," Liquid said arrogantly, "I know you want revenge on Master Hand, and I'm going to help you".

This was followed by silence, "I see you're interested," Liquid said.

"Why do you want to betray your boss all of a sudden?" Wolf asked.

"I've been offered a better prize from my new employer," Liquid told the anthromorph

"What's the prize?"

"He would offer us everything Master Hand is offering us and more, are you interested?

"Hmm, alright I'm in" Wolf told the clone.

"Glad you're interested, keep all info I've told you secret from Master Hand for the time being," Liquid told Wolf, before breaking the connection to come into contact with Ocelot.

When the connection was made he was greeted with, "Yes, Boss?"

"Ocelot, we are no longer following Master hand's orders as of now," Liquid told his comrade.

"Than who's orders are we following then, yours?"

"No not mine," Liquid replied, "We are now following the orders of a being called Tabuu".

"Tabuu!" Ocelot said surprised, "You mean _thy_ Tabuu, the one who almost engulfed the entire world into Subspace, that Tabuu?"

"Yes, I need you to gather allies for our cause, for you are on the front lines, and I'm trapped her playing cat and mouse with Snake and his friends".

"I'll gather many as many allies to our cause as possible", Ocelot said loyally, "How are you going to deal with Solid Snake any way, may I ask?"

"Do not worry, I'm going to reintroduce Snake to a blast from the past," Liquid said sadistically, "And this time he won't get out alive".

* * *

**AN: Here it is the new chapter. If you find any errors of any kind feel free to contact me. One more thing, I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide whether Snake and Samus should become a pair in this story. **


	10. Demon Weapon

****

AN: I'm a bit surprised I did not get many reviews for the last chapter I added. But I didn't really expect that much from that chapter in the first place.

**Well here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**Demon Weapon**

Snake and his comrades, Samus and ROB, were heading through the corridors of the tower they entered after the Sylux encounter, when Snake got a codec call.

"SNAKE!" he heard Otacon yell frantically.

"Otacon, what's wrong?" Snake asked his friend.

"T-They h-have," Otacon quivered.

"Pull your self together Otacon," the mercenary growled.

"I-I hacked into the c-castle's security network, to check for anything harmful to you or Samus in your current location," the scientist said shakily, but instead I found a file called "The Ultimate Demon Weapon," t-that m-means they have RE…" the signal was lost.

"Otacon, Otacon?" Snake said as he tried to get the signal back. When Snake got the signal back he was greeted with a dreadfully familiar voice.

"Hello, brother".

"Liquid!"

"We caught your nerdy little sidekick trying to hack into this castle's security network," the blonde Snake said mockingly.

"He mentioned something called "The Ultimate Demon Weapon", what are you hiding Liquid?" Snake questioned his brother.

"Oh that, that is not important for the time being brother," Liquid denying his brother an answer. This was followed by silence. "I trust you dealt with my assassin?"

"He's dead," came Snake's dark reply.

"Yes I know, and I bet you want to get your hands on me right now eh Snake?" Liquid said tempting the mercenary, "Well tell ya what, I'm currently in the room down the corridor you are currently heading down, across the bridge connecting the two complexes, think you could remember that brother?"

"Liquid wait," but it was no use, Liquid had already hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Samus.

"It was Liquid, he gave me his exact location, and everything".

"Do you think it could be a trap?"

"Possibly, but taking out Liquid is still part of my mission," Snake said in a distressed tone.

Samus looked at ROB, but the robot just shrugged his shoulders, sad that he couldn't offer much help to his friends. Samus then turned back to Snake.

"Where did he say he is?"

"Directly down this corridor, across the bridge connecting the two complexes," Snake said repeating what Liquid told him.

"Then let's go," Samus said trying to inspire confidence among her friends, Snake turned to her and she continued, "There's three of us and one of him, if he has any backup with him we'll just deal with them too".

"Your right," Snake said encouraged, "Now let's go kick Liquid's ass".

* * *

"_Fools, didn't they learn their lesson with O'Donnell?" _Liquid thought to himself. Liquid was currently overseeing the refurbishing of one of the "toys" Ocelot and him had brought as a gift for their host. This "toy" is Metal Gear REX, the ultimate, bipedal nuclear tank in existence

He was watching the soldiers install an AI chip into REX's cockpit, which would allow Liquid to control REX from anywhere in the castle, when a cypher hovered into the room and projected a screen onto the wall, the figure on the screen was Ocelot.

"Boss I've gathered several followers to our cause, just as you requested".

"Excellent, who exactly did you recruit?" Liquid requested.

"Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Bowser, and Wario," Ocelot replied, saying the last one's name with a bit of distaste.

"Good work Ocelot, see if you can gather the rest of the villains to our cause, and if you can't see if one our new allies could, Liquid out," the clone ordered before ending the transmission.

Liquid turned back to REX, when a soldier came up to him and said, "Sir, Solid Snake and his comrades have been detected, they're crossing the bridge connecting the complexes now".

"Perfect timing," Liquid said commenting on his brother's early arrival, "All of you, return to your former positions, until further notice". All the soldiers immediately dispersed without question.

Liquid boarded an elevator back to the control room when a thought crossed his mind, _"This should be interesting"._

* * *

Snake, Samus, and ROB were halfway across the bridge when Samus looked out at the ocean to see several smash skiffs skimming the vast ocean below.

"What are they looking for?" Samus said in a barely audible tone.

"What ever it is it can't be good," Snake answered.

ROB also looked out at the skiffs and a sad look formed in his eyes. He knew what they were looking for, but he lacked any form of verbal communication to warn Snake or Samus. The robot turned away to follow his friends, hoping the skiffs didn't find what they were looking for.

When they reached the door to where Liquid was located, Snake turned to Samus and ROB and asked, "You guys ready for this?" the two nodded in response, Snake took a deep breath before opening the door to confront Liquid.

The room was large, very similar to the room they battled Wolf in, except in this room there were no upper levels, or platforms, and the exit was directly on the other side of the room.

"Liquid," Snake called out, "Show your self".

A booming voice was heard in reply, "Snake, you made it and you brought friends; Samus Aran and the Ancient Minister I'm glad to make your acquaintance".

"Come out and fight, you coward," Samus challenged while aiming her gun around the room searching for the source of the voice.

"Such insolence, but if you insist," Liquid replied pompously, "Just stay away from the center of our arena". As soon as he said this the ground began to shake, and the center began to open up. Snake, Samus, and ROB struggled to keep their balance. "Snake, Samus, bow down before the awesome might of this historic demon weapon and Snake, consider this a gift from your brother".

Upon hearing Liquid say this, Snake remembered when he confronted Liquid in Shadow Moses, and then it struck him. _"He has REX!" _

When the center finally opened, the sound of a lift was heard, this was followed by an ear splitting roar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING, SNAKE?" Samus yelled to the mercenary who was absolutely petrified.

When the lift made it to a stop, some sort of metal monster stood in the center of the room; it then slowly turned in the direction of Snake and his team and roared at them.

"IT'S REX, TAKE COVER!" Snake yelled to his team, as the Metal Gear opened fire with its machine guns.

"DIE!" Liquid yelled as REX fired its laser at Samus who was running for cover, "Who's the coward now, Ms. Aran?"

Samus took cover behind some crates when she saw Snake do a dive roll to avoid getting hit by REX's laser. "Samus, ROB, go for the radome, that's its weak point!" Snake shouted to his comrades as he pulled out his Nikita missile launcher.

"That's what you think," Liquid responded to, "You might find the task of defeating REX a bit more difficult". Snake ignored his brother and fired his Nikita and guided the missile into REX's radome, doing little to no damage at all, REX then turned to Snake and Liquid said, "See what did I tell you brother?" as he tried to crush Snake with one of REX's spiked feet, Snake quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed.

Liquid was about to try and stomp on Snake again, when a laser hit the side of REX's cockpit, the metal monster turned to see ROB standing in defiance towards him. "Don't waste your time robot," Liquid spat at the robot. Just as he was about to turn REX back to Snake, when a gyro hit REX's radome, "That's it, die you useless piece of scrap metal!" Liquid shouted as he fired the machine guns at ROB, who used his Robo Burners to avoid the barrage and landed on top of REX's cockpit.

"Ahh, get off me you worthless piece of trash!" Liquid said as he tried to dislodge ROB from REX.

Samus, taking advantage of ROB's efforts to distract Liquid, ran at REX, and jumped onto the cockpit, and thrust her plasma whip into REX's radome causing the Metal Gear to unleash a loud roar. Samus and ROB jumped off REX and headed over to some crates where Snake was taking cover, while REX recovered from their attacks.

"This isn't working, just attacking the radome," Snake briefed his friends, "We've got to take it down some other ways".

Samus quickly thought of an idea and then an idea hit her, "I've got a plan, but you've got to do exactly what I say".

"What's the plan?"

"Snake, you have to use your missile launcher to make a hole in the cockpit, got it?" the mercenary nodded, she then turned to ROB, "ROB, you need to draw REX's fire in order to give Snake an opening, think you can do that?" ROB also nodded, and then Samus turned to her group and shouted, "GO!" and they commenced their plan.

REX turned in the direction of the group as they rushed REX from different angles and Liquid yelled, "There you are!" before opening fire.

ROB used his Robo Burners to avoid it, and fired a laser at REX, getting its attention. Snake then moved in and fired his Nikita at REX's cockpit creating a hole. Samus ran at REX and jumped on to the side of the cockpit, "Snake!" Samus called over to the mercenary, "Toss me a grenade".

Snake did as he was told and threw Samus a grenade. The bounty hunter used her teeth to remove the clip from the grenade, and then she threw the grenade into the hole Snake made, and then she jumped from REX. After a couple of seconds, REX's cockpit exploded, this was followed by a series of explosions across REX, and with that the great demon weapon fell.

"SNAAKE!" they heard Liquid shout, "You'll pay for this, all of you!" before REX exploded one last time. ROB went over to the remains of the cockpit to check for Liquid, but there was no body. He then turned back to Snake and Samus who were panting from the grueling battle.

"He- He wasn't here the whole time," Snake said in a low voice.

"That bastard," Samus growled.

"At least we destroyed REX, besides Liquid's probably just hiding somewhere inside this castle, most likely with Master Hand," Snake concluded, "We'll continue the mission after a quick break" Samus nodded in agreement, and ROB fell over in exhaustion. The two laughed at ROB's foolishness.

* * *

"DAMN HIM!" Liquid bellowed as he kicked over a desk, "He'll pay for this, him and his little buddies".

"Having anger problems, Liquid?" the clone turned to see Master Hand in the doorway, he immediately bowed down on one knee before Master Hand, "Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Bowser, and Wario, have returned to the castle to report their progress in our campaign for world domination," the hand then motioned for Liquid to follow him.

When Liquid and Master Hand arrived in the hangar they saw the group of villains waiting for Master Hand. Liquid locked eyes with Ganondorf and nodded, to which the King of Evil nodded back.

"Welcome back, comrades," Master Hand said to the group of villains who all bowed to him, except for Wario who just scratched his ass, "I do hope our conquests are going well, come we're going to my throne room to discuss business," the hand said signaling for them to follow him.

While following Master Hand, Liquid walked over to Ganondorf and whispered, "Were you able to convince the rest of the villains to join our side?"

"Yes, the Black Knight, Porky, and Ridley are all on our side along with you, myself, Bowser, Mewtwo, Wario, Wolf and Ocelot," Ganon replied, "How did you come into contact with Tabuu in the first place?"

"He contacted me for assistance and I agreed to help," Liquid told the King, "I'm surprised you joined our side after your history with Tabuu".

Ganon grunted in reply, "I just remembered the powers that demon possessed and thought of the possibilities that would be made possible with that kind of power on my side".

"Glad to see you are interested, after the meeting I'll explain the plan in full detail to you and the others got it?" Ganon nodded as he and Liquid entered the throne room.

* * *

**AN: Ganondorf and the other villains are now part of Liquid and Tabuu's plot, the odds are starting to stack up against Master Hand without him even knowing it.**

**In the next chapter a few more characters will be introduced into the story. If there are any problems with the chapter, remember to just state the problem in a review. **


	11. The Prisoners

****

AN: I'm back with another chapter; the lack of updates is because of exams in school. This chapter is pretty big and will include more characters.

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**The Prisoners**

Snake, Samus, and ROB were currently in Rex's lair, trying to plan their next move. Snake was setting some MSRDs, in order to listen in on some enemy chatter, when Samus came up to him.

"So are we just going to sit here, or are we going to continue this mission?"

"We can't leave here and continue just yet," Snake replied, "Simply because Rex is destroyed, and because of that Liquid probably wants revenge more than anything and has probably increased security in order to get his revenge".

"Wow I can't believe I didn't think of that," Samus said a bit surprised at Snake's deduction, "What do you think we should do then?"

"I set up some MSRDs in order to listen in on enemy chatter, maybe we could find something we could use to our advantage".

Samus nodded and sat down next to Snake. Feeling a bit awkward Samus asked Snake, "What do you plan on doing once this is all over?"

"I'll probably just return to my normal life," the mercenary answered, ""And when I mean normal life I mean life on the battlefield, the battlefield, after all is the only place in the world where I feel truly alive".

Samus sighed, "That's just one more thing we have in common, we both thrive on the battlefield. I really do only feel alive when I'm bounty hunting".

Snake grunted, "Like you said before, we are both just two sad, lonely people with nothing to lose, we also only truly thrive when risking our lives on the battlefield, so maybe a life on the battlefield is our form of normal".

As soon as Snake finished talking one of the MSRDs began flashing red. The mercenary flicked a switch on the device and a recording was played.

"Did you hear about the prisoners brought to the castle?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, I heard they are pretty important ones too".

"One of them is a pilot, the other is a princess, and the last one is a pokemon, nothing really special about that last one".

"Hey wanna go pay a "visit" to that princess, to "welcome" her to our base?"

"As much as I'd like to, we can't leave our posts or else the boss'll have our asses".

"Yeah whatever, we'll just go on break".

"Agreed".

When the recording ended, Samus turned to Snake with a disgusted look on her face.

"What pigs," Samus stated disgusted. Snake just grunted and took out his PDA and searched for a prison or a prison type area, he found one a floor below.

"There is a prison barracks a floor below us," Snake informed, "Go get ROB; we're going to rescue those prisoners".

Samus searched the room for ROB, she found him sleeping against a wall. "ROB we're moving out, wake up," the robot didn't reply, "Come on ROB, wake up". When ROB didn't reply again, Samus felt her frustration rise, "ROB GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" ROB immediately awoke and looked around the room frantically, when he realized it was just Samus, he calmed down, "Good you're awake, now come on we're going on a rescue mission".

When ROB and Samus were ready, Snake made a hand signal for them to follow him. He slowly opened the door and made his way over to the elevator across the hall with Samus and ROB behind him. While the team was waiting for the elevator Samus heard two guards down the hall talking, the same two guards who were talking about the prisoners.

"Hold on one minute guys," the bounty hunter told her friends.

"Why?" Snake questioned but got his answer when he saw Samus running down the hall towards two guards.

Samus leaped at the guards from behind and extended her whip which wrapped around one of the guards' necks, the other guard turned around to see Samus.

"What the-"he didn't get to finish because Samus kicked him in the face so hard it knocked him out. She then released her stranglehold around the other guard's neck. The guard immediately fell to the ground unconscious due to lack of oxygen.

Samus walked back down the hall to Snake and ROB as if nothing happened at all.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Snake scolded, "You could've blown our cover".

Samus shrugged her shoulders, "Did I blow our cover? NO I didn't and besides I can't stand people like that who see women just as toys for their own amusement".

Snake growled frustrated, "You know hat never mind, I'll just forget what just happened".

Samus smirked and boarded the elevator, "I'm glad you see things my way".

Snake just sighed and boarded the elevator with ROB. "_Women"_.

* * *

"Our current plan as of now is to keep up pressure on the enemy," Master Hand informed his allies, "We'll also, if possible kidnap key figures of the enemy's leadership to demoralize their populations, we currently have two key enemy figures in our possession, isn't that right Ganondorf?"

"Yes I personally captured Princess Zelda along with a pokemon who gave resistance to us on our march on Hyrule," Ganon told the hand, "We also have Fox McCloud in our possession, courtesy of Wolf O'Donnell".

"Good, that mongrel is showing his use to us after all," Master Hand said commenting on Wolf's failure to eliminate Snake and Samus.

Liquid spoke up, "There is also one more issue we have to address".

"And what might that be?" Bowser questioned.

"The issue of the intruders in this castle".

"The intruders are still here?" Mewtwo asked.

"These intruders are very potent people," Master Hand told the villains, "These are the same people who killed Ridley, and they have also defeated Wolf, freed the Ancient Minister, and they have also destroyed Metal Gear to top it all off".

"Who exactly are these people?" Ganon asked.

"Solid Snake, Samus Aran, and like I said before, the Ancient Minister, do not underestimate them, they've defeated Ridley, Wolf, and Metal Gear," Master Hand warned, "This meeting is over, you are all dismissed". The villains all left the room and followed Liquid back to the hangar.

"Now on to our own plans," the blond told his fellow conspirators.

"What do you propose we do?" Mewtwo asked.

"We'll show our loyalty by dealing with my brother and his friends," Liquid proposed, "They probably found out about the prisoners by now and are on their way to rescue them," he speculated.

"Wow, you could read your brother as if he was an open book," Bowser commented.

Liquid chuckled at the comment, "Yes, once you get an idea of what he's doing, he's fairly easy to read, but back to business, one of us will have to go to the prison barracks and confront them, so who will it be?"

"I'll do it," Wario volunteered, "I've been waiting for some real action".

"Fine," Liquid said reluctantly, doubting Wario's abilities, "Just don't screw anything up".

"Wario growled, _"You just wait, I'll show you, I'll show you all"._

While the conspirators were planning their next move, a Genome soldier came up to Liquid with information for Liquid, "Sir, we've located the intruders, they are in elevator 294 to the prison barracks".

Liquid turned to his allies, "See just like I predicted," he then turned back to the soldier, "You, deploy the Primids to the barracks".

"Right away sir!" the soldier saluted.

"I suggest you hurry up and prove your worth," Liquid said to Wario with his back turned to him. Wario didn't reply he just waddled off to join the primids.

"Don't expect too much from the fat man, Liquid," Mewtwo warned.

"I don't that is why I sent those primids to assist him and if they fail and if he gets killed that'll just eliminate the weak link in our alliance," Liquid told the pokemon, "Now come, I will introduce you to our benefactor". With that Liquid, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo headed off to the control room to come into contact with Tabuu.

* * *

When the elevator reached its intended destination, Snake and Samus exited the elevator to search the perimeter with ROB not too far behind.

"There doesn't seem to be any guards here," Samus commented on the enemy's lack of security.

"That could quickly change though," Snake countered, "Best to keep your guard up".

Samus nodded, she then made a hand signal telling them to split up, Samus took to the left corridor and Snake took to the right, with ROB watching his back. Samus walked down the corridor checking each cell for any signs of life, she continued walking down the corridor when she heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

Samus followed the sound of the voice to a cell near the end of the corridor. Inside the cell was a young woman wearing a regal dress and a crown on her forehead. She stood there wondering who this girl could be when a thought struck her.

"_She's the princess those guards were talking about!"_

"What do you want?" the girl asked in a frightened tone.

"I'm here to free you," Samus replied calmly, she noticed the girl relax a little; "My name is Samus Aran".

Samus took out her paralyzer and switched it to the whip function; she then put it up to the side of the door and let it seethe through. After a few minutes the door fell forward freeing the princess.

The princess exited the cell and put her arms around her liberator, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Samus!"

Samus chuckled at the girl's gratitude, "Alright, alright, please remove your self from me," the princess let go with a small smile on her face, "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule".

Samus nodded and moved to the end of the corridor, "Hey Snake! I found one".

Zelda looked at the bounty hunter puzzled, "Snake? Do you mean Solid Snake?"

Samus looked at Zelda surprised, "You know Snake?"

The princess nodded, "He rescued me from the Halberd during the Subspace invasion".

Snake walked down the corridor to see Samus talking to Zelda, "You, you're Princess Zelda, the girl from the Halberd," Snake said remembering his mission on the Halberd.

"Yes, yes its me," Zelda replied, "Its good to see you again Snake".

"How did you get here?" the Mercenary questioned.

A hardened look crossed Zelda's face, "That scum Ganondorf kidnapped me with the help of a man in strange attire".

"Strange attire?" Samus wondered to herself.

"Ocelot," Snake growled, "He's probably the one who helped Ganon".

"Who exactly is Ocelot?" Zelda asked.

Before Snake could answer, ROB came over to the group and signaled for them to follow him. Samus turned to Snake, "I think he found the other prisoners". Snake, Samus and Zelda followed the robot down the corridor to a cell. Samus reached the cell first, inside the cell was an anthromorphic fox and a bipedal jackal.

"Who are you people!" the fox demanded as he got into a stance, the jackal though just stood against the wall with its arms crossed.

"I'm here to help you," Samus told the fox, "My name is Samus Aran".

"Samus Aran?" the fox said skeptically, "I heard of you, you're just a bounty hunter, how do I know you're not with these people? The things you low life bounty hunters do for money".

After that last comment Samus felt her temper rise, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, you ignorant son of a bitch!" Samus threatened.

"What's going on here?" Snake demanded.

The fox began ranting again, "What he's one of your bounty hunter bud-" but he stopped short, "Wait a minute your Solid Snake, the man from the Halberd, the one who helped me and Lucario here, against Duon".

"Yeah, I remember you, you were the pilot who was drinking tea in the middle of the battlefield," Snake said poking fun at the pilot," And I remember Lucario, he's the one who gave my position away on the Halberd," the mercenary motioned to the jackal, "How ya doin back there Lucario?".

Lucario turned his head in Snake's direction and nodded in acknowledgement, Fox cut in the reunion, "I wasn't purposely drinking tea there, my ship was brought down, and a princess offered it to me for some reason".

Zelda walked over to the group shortly after, "Oh, Fox is that you?"

"See there's the one who brought my plane down," Fox pointed his finger accusingly at the princess.

Snake looked at the princess a bit skeptically, Zelda giggled, "I'm sorry Fox, I was just trying to protect Peach, you almost blew her up after all".

"Oh right," the pilot said sheepishly, "I forgot about that part".

"I take it you guys were captured too?" Snake asked Fox.

"Yeah I was captured by my rival, Wolf O'Donnell". Fox responded.

"Wolf," Samus growled.

"You know Wolf?" Fox asked the bounty hunter.

"We had a run in with him awhile back," Snake answered for Samus, "He almost killed me and Samus, he's also in league with my brother".

"Your brother?" Zelda asked, "Why's your brother working with him?"

Snake turned to Zelda with a cold enough expression that could've broken the strongest of all people, "Because my brother is a madman and a sadist, he takes extreme pleasure in watching people suffer, and wants two things more than anything in the world, to have the entire Earth under his thumb and too give me a slow, painful death by his hand," Snake stated grimly, "Besides the only reason he's working with these people is because only scum can work with scum".

"You come from a really screwed up family, you know that?" Lucario stated coldly.

Snake gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, sucks to be me".

"Alright, alright, reunion's over we still have a mission to accomplish," Samus reminded Snake.

"Right," Snake said remembering why they were here. Snake tried to locate a weak point in the cell, but couldn't find one, "I can't find a way to open the door without resorting to explosives which could kill them".

Samus checked the side of the door; she tried to open this door like how she freed Zelda, but for some reason it didn't work. Samus let out a frustrated sigh, "Damn the door must be heat resistant".

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Zelda volunteered.

"Knock yourself out".

Zelda looked over the door for a second and then nodded to herself. The princess then cracked her knuckles and held out her palms. Snake, Samus, Fox, and Lucario stared at the princess, perplexed at what she was doing.

"I suggest you two move to the wall," Zelda advised.

Fox and Lucario took Zelda's suggestion not wanting to take any chances. Then all of a sudden a blast of magical energy erupted from Zelda's palms, the blast hit the door so hard it knocked the door back into the wall. Snake, Fox, and Samus stared at Zelda; eyes widened and mouths a gap, Lucario and ROB stared at Zelda in amazement. Zelda giggled at the expressions on her friends' faces.

"Looks can be deceiving," she inquired.

Fox and Lucario slowly exited the cell and made their way over to their liberators.

"She's right you know, looks can be deceiving and because of that it'll be our enemy's downfall," Lucario spoke up.

Fox nodded in agreement, "Yeah imagine the looks on the enemy's face when she blows them to bits".

All of them, with the exception of ROB, had a good laugh at that last comment.

* * *

Wario was in the elevator to the prison barracks grumbling to himself, "They think I'm useless, they think I'm incompetent," the fat man complained to himself, "I'll show them, just you wait".

Wario, although a capable fighter, was overshadowed by his allies in terms of strength, powers, and intelligence. Wario only joined Master Hand because he was promised his own kingdom, complete with treasure and cloves of garlic, other than that he would've just stayed in Diamond City with the WarioWare crew.

Wario heard the elevator come to a halt. The fat man took a deep breath, "Time to prove my worth," and with that he came face to face with his enemies.

* * *

Samus, Snake and the others were making their way to the elevator when they saw the doors opening. Standing inside the elevator was a short, ugly fat man with a crooked mustache.

"Hold it right there!" the fat man ordered.

"Yeah right," Samus said defiantly, "Move your fat ass!"

Wario growled, "You don't scare me".

"Remove yourself or face the consequences," Zelda threatened.

Wario snorted, stepped out of the elevator and whistled. On cue, dark spores began to fall out of the air vents, the spores began to mold together into creatures. The group tensed up at the sight of the familiar creatures.

"Primids!" Zelda shouted.

"They look different than from how I remember them," Lucario stated.

These Primids looked different than the ones faced in the Subspace Emissary. They were white instead of green, and the red subspace army symbol on their chests was now glowing blue.

"Does it matter?" Samus yelled at the pokemon, "Take 'em out!"

"But we don't have any weapons," Fox told the bounty hunter.

"Yeah what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hold them off, until we get our weapons," the pilot said.

Fox and Zelda headed over to a crate along the wall and opened it. Fox took out his reflector and his blaster, Zelda took out her sword and the Light Bow. After getting their weapons Fox and Zelda headed back into fray. Zelda took aim with her bow and fired several arrows at a Primid that tried to attack ROB from behind. ROB turned his head around and nodded his head in gratitude to the princess.

* * *

Lucario ducked under an attack from a Primid and countered by thrusting his paw into the creature and forming a hole that shadow bugs fell out of. Lucario then charged up an Aura sphere and fired it at Wario. Just when it was about to hit, a Primid jumped in the way and took the blow.

Wario jumped over to Lucario, "You're mine doggy". The fat man threw a punch at the jackal, but Lucario dodged it agilely. Lucario countered with a jab of his own hitting Wario square in the face. Lucario kicked Wario and then spun around and kicked him again, the pokemon then charged at Wario to strike him again but the fat man wound up his fist and punched Lucario in the chest. The jackal recoiled in pain, Wario then delivered a powerful shoulder charge attack that sent him into a wall. Several Primids saw a chance to attack and charged at Lucario. Lucario braced for the impact, when several "pop" like sounds were heard and the Primids fell to the ground dead. Lucario turned to see Snake, with his SOCOM aimed and smoke coming from the muzzle.

The mercenary held his hand out to the jackal," Just like old times, bud".

Lucario grasped Snake's hand, "Like old times".

Together Snake and Lucario charged at Wario. Several Primids jumped in front of Wario to defend Wario, but Snake threw a grenade which destroyed their line of defense. With the Primids out of the way, Lucario fired an aura sphere at Wario, which sent him to the ground. The fat man got up slowly; slow enough for Snake to deliver a kick to send him back down. He tried to get back up but he felt his energy leave him. The fat man then fell backwards, unconscious.

Lucario stared briefly at the unconscious fat man, and then turned to Snake, "Let's go help the others," Snake nodded in agreement.

* * *

Samus dodged an attack from a Primid, and kicked it in its head knocking it to the ground. The bounty hunter then took out her whip and spun it around her knocking back several primids that tried to surround her. She then turned to check on how her partners were doing.

ROB was fighting off the Primids pretty well by utilizing his lasers, gyros, and thrusters. Fox was using his blaster to fight the primids from a range and when they'd get close he'd switch hand to hand. Snake and Lucario were fighting off hordes of Primids at once, they read each other's moves and complimented each other perfectly. When she turned to Zelda though she noticed the princess was struggling a bit. Zelda tried to fight off many Primids with her thin sword, but one snuck up behind her and knocked her down.

Zelda fell to the ground, she saw her attacker wind up its fist for another attack. Zelda's eyes widened as she prepared for the blow. The hit never came though because three red lasers penetrated the creatures chest killing it. Zelda turned to see Fox spinning his blaster around on one finger. The pilot ran over to the princess and knelt down, "You all right?"

"Yes I'm fine," Zelda reassured Fox as he helped her up. While he did this Zelda noticed a Primid try and sneak up on him, "Behind you!" Fox turned around to see the Primid raise its fist to attack.

Fox was about to counter when a orange whip wrapped around the creature's neck, the pilot turned to see Samus who pulled back with her whip smashing the Primid into the ground.

Fox nodded "thanks" to Samus. After a few more tiring minutes of fighting, all the Primids were defeated.

"Thanks for the save back there," Fox said to his savior.

"Saved by the low life bounty hunter?" Samus taunted.

Fox immediately felt embarrassed causing his face to redden a bit, "Oh, uh sorry for the comment back there, I was being stupid".

Samus smirked at Fox's current composure, "Oh don't worry, you were just being stupid like all mercenaries".

Zelda giggled at her comment, but Snake didn't seem to find it as amusing as Zelda though.

"What do you mean like all mercenaries?"

Samus rolled her eyes, "Fine, all mercenary pilots, are you happy now?"

Snake nodded, "I am content now".

Fox sighed, "Fine I deserve that last comment".

"Hey Snake," Zelda called over to the mercenary, "May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot".

"What were you, Samus and ROB doing here in the first place?"

"I was sent by my superiors to infiltrate this place, while I was here I confronted Samus, we originally tried to kill each other, but we later joined forces. After that we fought our way through the base, we met ROB, then we rescued you guys, and now we are heading off to rescue Mr. Game and Watch, to deny Master Hand anymore Subspace monsters," Snake summed up for Zelda and the others.

"Yeah, and if we want to do that we better hurry up," Samus said as she clicked the elevator button.

"Wait, what about us?" Zelda asked.

Samus and Snake turned to each other for a second, forgetting about the others.

"Well for one, I'm going with you guys," Lucario said adding himself to their group.

"Me too," said Zelda, "You guys wouldn't leave a poor little princess alone would you?"

"Well if they are going with you guys, then so am I," Fox said joining the group.

"Wait all of you are coming?" Snake asked the newcomers, to which they all nodded.

"Well I guess you guys could come," Samus told the new members, she then turned to Snake, "We could use all the help we can get, if we want to bring down Master Hand".

"Alright then all of you in the elevator, now, on the double!" Snake ordered. The team all obeyed Snake's orders.

"Real army sergeant, aren't you?" Samus joked.

Snake chuckled at her comment, "Well that's what you get for being in the military for most of your life".

"Let's move it along you two," Fox called over to Snake and Samus.

"He's right, let's go Samus told Snake, and they boarded the elevator.

* * *

Liquid and his fellow conspirators, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Bowser, entered the control room. Liquid clicked several switches causing a large screen to turn on. A holographic blue figure appeared on the screen.

"Liquid, I see you've brought some new allies to our cause, two of which I am familiar with," Tabuu said noting the presence of Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Yes, I have along with an extra," Liquid told his benefactor.

"Present yourselves to me," Tabuu ordered.

Ganon bowed before the screen first, "I know of your great powers Tabuu, I expect to be awarded well for my contributions to your cause".

"You will be awarded well".

Bowser bowed next, "I pledge my loyalty to your cause as long as you send my enemies to the darkest depths of Subspace".

"I assure you your enemies will suffer".

Mewtwo presented himself to Tabuu, "I am Mewtwo, I'll offer my great powers to you only if you only if you destroy the ones who have wronged me".

"They will regret whatever they've done to you".

The conspirators all stood before their new leader, "Does Master Hand suspect anything?" Tabuu asked Liquid.

"No he doesn't," Liquid responded, "We've feigned our loyalty to him, and have done whatever he's asked in order to draw suspicion away from anything we're doing".

"Good," Tabuu commented on the smoothness of his plans, "Soon the players will all be assembled and Master Hand will fall".

"We eagerly await when that happens my lord," Ganon said in a dark tone.

Tabuu smirked, "I'm glad to see you are all interested, you are all dismissed now, but remember the time is coming, when Master Hand'll fall and then the world'll be ours!"

* * *

**AN: Well here it is the new chapter, it took a lot of time to make, so hopefully it is good. Remember the story is coming to an end soon, so for all of you who are interested i****n this story keep an eye out for any updates, also be sure, if you find any grammar or format problems just state the problem in a review and I will try and correct it.**


End file.
